Alaric J. Saltzman
Alaric J. Saltzman is a former vampire hunter and history teacher at Mystic Falls High School. He became the founder and headmaster at the Salvatore Boarding School so his daughters and other supernaturals can have a place to go. He is the stepfather of Elena Gilbert-Salvatore, as he was married to her biological mother, Isobel, before she became a vampire. Through Esther Mikaelson's immortality spell and Gilbert Ring's influence, he became an Original Vampire. He later died when Elena had drowned and he went to the Other Side. He was later resurrected and tried to learn to deal with being a vampire. After going over the border, he briefly died, but returned as a human. He began a relationship with Josette Laughlin and became a father to Lizzie and Josie after Caroline had them magically put in her womb after Jo's death. Appearances Season One *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' (possessed by Niklaus Mikaelson) *''The Last Dance'' (possessed by Klaus) *''Klaus'' (possessed by Klaus) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Tie That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Memorial'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season Five *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''Home'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' (mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' (mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (mentioned) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' (mentioned) *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Season Four *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' (mentioned) *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (mentioned) *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' (mentioned) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' *''What Cupid Problem?'' (mentioned) *''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' *''You Can't Save Them All'' The Vampire Diaries: Digital Comic *''Alaric'' Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Residents of Mystic Falls Category:Residents of Texas Category:Saltzman Family Category:Resurrected Characters